Sorvete!
by Mye-chan
Summary: Você já experimentou sorvete de morango com beijinho? Uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados provou... E amou! Experimente você também. SasuSaku. Dedicada à minha amiga, Luna Myu. Reeditada em julho de 2008.


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero****:** Romance (SasuSaku)/Fluffy/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Você já experimentou sorvete de morango com beijinho? Uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados já...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence! Quantas vezes eu terei de repetir isso? ò.o _(__Mas ainda terei o Sasuke-kun só pra mim! Muahuahuahua! — Foge da Sakura.__)_

**Dedicada à:** Luna Myu, minha amiga que sempre me apóia a escrever mais e mais. Luna, apesar de você estar me devendo a sua fic NaruHina, eu resolvi postar esta aqui para você porque sou muito boazinha! _(__Cof, cof!__)_ Mas não pense que eu esqueci! XD

**AVISO:** Reeditado em junho de 2008. Contém menção/spoiler de personagens da fase Shippuuden. Como esta história sofreu plágio uma vez, um pequeno lembrete: foi editada da versão original, mas a linha da história é a mesma, mudando apenas um pouco a forma de narrar, alguns detalhes e a formatação, e se adaptando melhor à fase Shippuuden.

* * *

**Título: Sorvete!**

* * *

Era uma calorosa tarde de verão em Konoha; um clima quente, porém que não chegava a ser sufocante, onde muitos – os que estavam livres de missões ou de tarefas – aproveitavam para passear e curtir aquele tempo gostoso...

E com o antigo Time 7 não poderia ser diferente.

Livres de missões, cada qual resolvera passar o tempo fazendo o que mais gostava, ou simplesmente algo que lhes agradasse no momento. Kakashi provavelmente fora ler seu precioso livro _pouco educacional_ em algum lugar sossegado; Naruto convidara a herdeira Hyuuga para comer no Ichiraku (_talvez fosse o único ser no mundo que não concordasse que ramem__ e calor não formavam uma boa combinação_); Sai, como era de seu costume nas horas vagas desde que conhecera Naruto e cia., se enfiara na biblioteca pública, pesquisando mais sobre emoções humanas e como se relacionar com as pessoas; Tenzou (_ou Yamato, como era mais conhecido_) que nunca fora um membro oficial, apenas substituíra Kakashi em algumas missões, tentava á todo custo se esconder de um Gai totalmente alucinado (_afinal, alguém que era escolhido para substituir o seu grande rival deveria ser tão forte quanto o próprio_). E, finalmente, nossos pombinhos, Sasuke e Sakura, simplesmente saíam para tomar um sorvete.

...Ou melhor, Sakura decidira tomar sorvete enquanto Sasuke apenas a acompanhava.

_(Creio que "escoltava" seria uma palavra que melhor definiria a situação, visto que ele apenas tratava de espantar os __urubus__ de cima de sua namorada. Possessivo? Nenhum pouco.)_

Estavam juntos há cerca de um mês, aproximadamente o tempo que o Uchiha havia retornado para a vila. Ainda estava em período de provação, tendo sido punido por abandonar a vila sem o consentimento da Hokage e se unido ao inimigo com seis meses de afastamento de quaisquer missões, mais seis meses de trabalho comunitário e impossibilitado de subir de rank ninja até o final de sua punição. Conseguira até que uma punição leve, talvez devido ao fato de nunca ter conspirado junto ao inimigo de verdade contra a sua vila e ter se livrado de alguns perigosos criminosos rank-S encontrados no Bingo Book. Ou talvez pelo fato de Sakura ser uma das pupilas da Hokage. De qualquer forma, à Sasuke não lhe importava a punição que tivesse que pagar. Estava aliviado – apesar de nunca admitir isso a ninguém – de estar de volta à vila, de volta ao lar junto à sua _família_. E apesar de sua personalidade continuar quase a mesma de quando partira (talvez com leves alterações, como mais maturidade e sem a sede de vingança), não fora muita surpresa (ao menos aos amigos) quando os dois apareceram de mãos dadas em público – todos já imaginavam que cedo ou tarde aquilo iria acontecer.

_(Afinal, reconstruir o clã sempre fora um de seus objetivos, não é mesmo?)_

O que realmente surpreendeu foi o fato do Uchiha, que sempre fora tão frio e reservado, estar se mostrando extremamente possessivo e, alguns se atreviam a dizer, apaixonado. É claro que ele não saía por aí declarando amor incondicional à Haruno aos quatro cantos como Lee o fizera no passado, mas era possível notar claramente o quanto ela era especial para ele por suas pequenas ações. Como no modo que ele a tratava carinhosamente, e apenas à ela, ou como sempre fazia questão de estar tocando-a em algum ponto – seja segurando em sua cintura fina ou simplesmente intercalando seus dedos aos dela.

_(Ou pela quantidade de homens que foram parar no hospital com hematomas ou queimaduras de terceiro grau após breve contato visual ou sonoro com a médica-nin rosada.)_

Sakura, claro, sentia-se nas nuvens com suas demonstrações de afeto, mas algumas vezes isso acabava por lhe trazer certos... inconvenientes. Como quando _tinha_ que sair para trabalhar e ele não queria largá-la, ou quando a encarava com seus profundos orbes negros, como se estivesse analisando cada fio rosado de seu cabelo, cada poro de sua pele...

Como o fazia naquele momento.

Quando era mais nova e imatura, ser o alvo das atenções do moreno faria seu coração derreter e pular de alegria. Mas agora, aos seus quase 18 anos, sentia-se incômoda com a intensidade do olhar do Uchiha sobre si. Isso porque sentia um enorme arrepio correr por sua espinha, enquanto inúmeras borboletas rodopiavam em seu estômago e um calor a consumia por dentro. Era como se ele a despisse só com o olhar.

E exatamente por isso que _precisava_ distraí-lo de alguma maneira.

— Humm... Isto está delicioso! – mostrava um sorriso levemente forçado. – Sasuke-kun, tem certeza que não quer nem um pouquinho?

Sasuke, por outro lado, parecia alheio ao desconforto da namorada, ou apenas achava graça do mesmo, pois continuava a fitá-la com a mesma intensidade. Não se cansava de admirá-la – isso, de certa forma, trazia uma enorme satisfação (e felicidade) ao moreno.

Afinal, ela era sua namorada. _Apenas_ _sua_.

— Hn. Não gosto de doces.

"_...À exceção de você."_ Era o que sua mente complementava, mas que a língua se segurava para não se delatar.

_(Não se esqueçam que ele __ainda__ tinha uma reputação a zelar.)_

— Ah, Sasuke-kun, nem é tão doce assim... Experimente só um pouquinho! – ofereceu já levando uma colherada de seu sorvete de morango à boca do namorado. Como alguém poderia não gostar de sorvete?!

O Uchiha apenas deixou-se levar, estava mais concentrado em admirar o sorriso doce no rosto de Sakura e, principalmente, em fitar seus convidativos lábios rosados. Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça, enquanto um sorriso maroto brotava em seus lábios.

— Bom, né? – ela comentava, saboreando mais uma colherada daquela massa fofa e gélida.

— Hn. – foi tudo o que respondeu antes de habilmente afastar a mão dela que segurava a colher para, logo em seguida, capturar aqueles doces lábios entre os seus, não perdendo tempo e já introduzindo sua língua faminta naquela boca irresistível.

Era uma sensação única e deliciosa, um beijo ardente e frio ao mesmo tempo. Frio devido aos rastros deixados pelo sorvete de morango, e ardente pela intensidade de sentimentos dos envolvidos; uma paixão que aflorava à cada carícia, à cada beijo trocado.

Sakura amava os beijos de Sasuke. Não sabia como ele havia aprendido a beijar daquela forma, considerando que sua única real experiência fora aquele acidental primeiro beijo entre Naruto e ele. Não que ela tivesse como comparar, mas tinha certeza de que os beijos de seu namorado eram os melhores. Talvez a lenda de que os Uchihas eram gênios em tudo o que faziam não fosse apenas uma lenda...

_(Mas ela não precisava saber das horas de treino gasto para chegar à perfeição. Por que acham que tomate sempre fora o seu fruto preferido?)_

Sasuke afastou-se lentamente, observando a delicada face de sua namorada e adorando o leve rubor presente em suas bochechas. Rosa definitivamente combinava com ela. Aproximou seus lábios ao ouvido desta, sussurrando de forma sedutora para que apenas ela ouvisse:

— É realmente deliciosa... Você é irresistível.

A médica-nin corou ainda mais ante esse comentário, e não pôde conter um leve gemido de prazer ao senti-lo mordiscar sua orelha e descer beijos molhados por seu pescoço. Ele adorava provocá-la dessa forma, sabendo como ela adorava quando ele fazia isso, e que somente ele tinha esse efeito sobre a Haruno. Pareceram esquecer completamente do mundo à sua volta, e do sorvete já quase todo derretido dentro da taça.

Mas, para a felicidade geral dos ali presentes que já se sentiam constrangidos com a demonstração de afeto do casal, Sakura conseguiu recuperar um pouco de seu bom senso.

— Sa... Sasuke-kun... Pare com isso, p-por favor... – pediu com a voz rouca, meio a contragosto.

A verdade é que estava amando as sensações que Sasuke lhe proporcionava e não queria que este parasse. Mas não podia esquecer que estavam em um local público, com os olhares de estranhos sobre si.

— Não quero. – teimou o moreno, intercalando beijos e mordidas no pescoço da jovem médica-nin, enquanto uma mão safada acariciava suavemente suas coxas por baixo do vestido de alças.

— Sasuke-kun... a-as pessoas... estão olhando para n-nós...

O Uchiha pareceu analisar aquele pedido por alguns segundos. Não queria abandonar a pele macia e perfumada do pescoço dela. Era tão... saborosa. Por outro lado, se continuasse assim não conseguiria se controlar por mais tempo depois.

Suspirou resignado e depositou um último suave beijo em seu pescoço.

— Tudo bem... – concordou a contragosto. Mas antes de se afastar completamente dela, sussurrou em seu ouvido. – mas hoje à noite você não me escapa.

E sorriu com seu jeito super sexy, provocando um enorme rubor na Haruno à sua frente.

_(E gritos histéricos e desmaios nas fangirls__ à sua volta_._)_

Talvez agora ele devesse reconsiderar seus conceitos sobre doces, porque, definitivamente, sorvete de morango tornara-se um dos seus favoritos.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

** Ichiraku:** Para quem não sabe, esse é o nome da barraquinha/restaurante onde Naruto come sua comida preferida: o ramem.

** Ramem:** É um tipo de sopa de macarrão, que pode vir acompanhado de legumes, carne, frango, etc, dependendo do "sabor" que se pedir. Obviamente, é um prato quente.

_(Curiosidade: No Japão costuma-se comer pratos quentes como o ramem no calor, e pratos frios como o sorvete no frio, pois se acredita que assim o corpo mantém a temperatura ambiente e sente-se menos a diferença térmica.)_

 **Tenzou:** Aparentemente, é o nome verdadeiro de Yamato, mas só Kakashi o chama assim. "Yamato" é o nome código que Tsunade lhe deu, assim como "Sai" fora nomeado por Danzou, pois ANBU's têm suas identidades mantidas em segredo.

 **Fangirls:** Garotas que são obcecadas com alguma coisa ou pessoa; no caso, o Sasuke-kun. Podem chegar ao ponto de perseguir seu objeto de afeto.

_(Créditos à Mye-chan.)_

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Hum... Fiquei com vontade de experimentar sorvete de morango com beijinho também... – babando.

Ao fundo aparece Naruto com uma taça de sorvete de morango e um prato cheio de beijinhos. Ele pega um dos docinhos de coco e mergulha no sorvete, para logo depois enfiá-los na boca.

Naruto: Hum! Até que não é ruim, dattebayo!

Gota geral.

Mye-chan: Ai, ai, Naruto-kun... Às vezes, você é TÃO tapado... -.-'

Naruto com a boca cheia de sorvete: Hei! ò.o

Mye-chan: Mas, tudo bem, eu acho isso adorável em você... ;D

Aparecem Sasuke e Sakura de mãos dadas no estúdio. Sakura totalmente corada e Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Mye-chan: Onde meus pombinhos estavam? n.n

Sakura corada: Ah, a gente estava... err... tomando sorvete! Isso, estávamos tomando sorvete! #n.n#

Mye-chan: Nossa, o sorvete deveria estar muito gelado mesmo, porque seus lábios estão BEM vermelhos... Eu diria que até um pouco inchados. Aliás, seu rosto todo está vermelho, Saku-chan... – sorriso sugestivo.

Sakura ficando mais corada (se possível) e se enrolando com as palavras mais ainda.

Sakura: Err... b-bem... é que...

Mye-chan: Ah, e acho que deveria ter bastantes mosquitinhos lá também, né? Porque seu pescoço está todo cheio de marcas vermelhas... n.n

Sakura não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara, então se escondeu atrás do Uchiha, que permanecia com a mesma expressão triunfante desde que chegara.

Mye-chan soltando um suspiro sonhador: Ai, ai… preciso arranjar um namorado também... Mas, enquanto isso, vou continuar escrevendo fics para os meus lindinhos! Então, até mais! Bye-bye! ;D

**Transmissão encerrada!**


End file.
